Broken Vow
by LMG
Summary: It was expected for Harry to be the one too defeat Voldemort. Not a Death Eaters son like Draco Malfoy. But as his soul mate, Draco could. He could do what Harry couldn't,kill. You see, Harry was dead.
1. Default Chapter

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: As in all my other stories this disclaimer has not changed. I only have claim to the characters you do not recognize from the Harry Potter Fandom.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

****

BROKEN VOW

It's about Power.

Not about you, or me, or anything else but the feeling you get when you wield it, control it, have it. Power. Pure, simple, terrifying POWER.

And the one who has the guts to wield it, he had the guts all right but he could not control the power.

He was a brave one, he was, but the power ate at him, widdled him away until there was nothing but a shell. A walking, breathing, non- feeling nothing.

He was not meant for the power, he carried it for HIM.

He didn't smile anymore; nor did he laugh, or sleep, and he never talked. Most times you could find him standing on the highest Tower watching the clouds slowly float by or the stars wink into and out of existence. He would stand there until he felt the call to fight. He would leave from where he stood simply throwing his arms out and with a small leap he would transform into his animagus form and a white dove would fly to where he was needed, the next battle.

The battle would be over for days before one morning he would just be standing there staring at the clouds or the stars. His friends would come to talk but would leave when the silence from him became to much too bare.

This time, when he came back, he did not have the energy to stand. He sat staring at the passing clouds and for once there was emotion on his face.

"What happened?" His best friend asked softly. She shivered and then flinched as the cold dead eyes fell on her.

"Oh my God!" she cried out harshly as she saw the tears falling down his pale cheeks.

And he spoke for the first time in over eight months.

"It's over." And he let himself fall into the waiting arms of his friend. His last thought, a wish really, was that it was his lovers arms that had been the ones to catch him. But, he knew that that was never to be now.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

It was eight months ago, to the day, that he had received the power that was slowly killing him. Eight months to the day that his life had come to an end. He knew when he had accepted the power that it would kill him eventually. But he had not cared. He was dead anyway and had been for months.

Everyone expected The Boy Who Lived to be the one to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. Not a Death Eaters son. Not Draco Ignacious Malfoy. Not Harry James Potter's worst childhood enemy.

But as his lover and his soul mate, Draco Malfoy could. And he could do what Harry Potter could not. And that was kill.

You see, Harry Potter was dead. So him killing anyone, let alone the Dark Lord, was entirely out of the question.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Well here is the start of another one I have got going. Rest assured I will continue any thing that I have started.

I hope that you like this.

ENJOY!

LMG 


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

****

BROKEN VOW

Chapter Two

As he lay in the infirmary, Draco thought over the night his Love had died. The night that Harry had transferred all of his awesome power to him. It was a night he had cursed and loved for the last eight months of this miserable hell of a life he was barely existing in.

Harry had been fatally wounded on a mission that he should not have been on in the first place. They had barely gotten him out alive. It had been Draco's own father that had cast the curse that eventually killed his son's soul mate. Lucius Malfoy had cast the curse knowing full well that as he did he was also killing his own son. The Wizard world had taken that news with no small amount of shock.

Draco had been eating dinner when Harry was attacked. That was the first anyone, other than the teachers and their closest friends, knew of the bonding between the two young men. It had come as quite a shock to see the normally composed and cold Malfoy jump up and shout out in a voice chocked with terror the name of "Harry".

He remembered turning to Greg and whispering "Oh God!" Before he passed out, falling face first onto the Slytherin table. He woke up hours later in the infirmary to see red eyes and tears on everyone's faces.

"No!" He pleaded but the sad faces did not change. He struggled out of bed, pushing away the hands that had reached out to help him, and followed the pull towards a small door off to the side of the infirmary.

He remembered the fear that door handle had held for him. He didn't want to touch it. Maybe...maybe if he didn't open the door then Harry would still be alive. An old and shaking hand reached around him and opened the door. He turned and met the sad eyes of the Headmaster and without speaking he turned and walked into the room that held his dying soul mate.

He was lying so still on the bed. There were still potions bottles and other medicine paraphernalia strewn about. Madam Pomfrey had cleaned him up but his face was still pale and terrifying in its ethereal beauty. He took seconds standing there to drink in the sight of him before he noticed that he was not actually dead yet. Harry was just breathing shallowly and slowly. Draco did not know a lot about healing, that was Neville and Harry's field, but this he did know was not a good sign.

He forced his body to take one step and then another until he approached the bed at a semi reluctant shamble. He felt the tears start to drop from his chin but he did not care. He briefly wondered why he was still alive when it was clear his soul mate was lying there dying but he pushed that horrific thought from his mind. He reached the side of the bed and his eyes feasted hungrily on the pale faced boy lying there.

His heart stopped beating, for a moment, in that room, nothing moved. Time stopped and he was caught somewhere between heaven and earth as he stared at the man who had come to mean more than anything in this world to him.

He watched as the seconds got longer between each breath that he took. He cried as Harry slowly died in front of his eyes. His faith in everything broke right then and there and he knew he would have to let him go.

"Go." He whispered to the boy in the bed. "Go my love. I will follow soon."

Draco dropped his head down beside Harry on the bed and let the sobs come. He felt so dead, so cold, so nothing.

"I broke my vow to you. I am so sorry. You gave me your soul. I let you down. I can't keep you here, not with my broken vow. I am so sorry."

"Go my love. I will follow you."

"I love you." He whispered brokenly one last time. He could hold nothing in any longer and the sounds of his grief filtered into the other room bringing fresh tears to every eye there. He was so caught up in his grief that it was moments before the soft voice broke through.

"Draco...please." Harry's soft voice finally broke through his sobs. Draco's cry of joy brought everyone running into the room.

They all stopped in shock as they saw a miracle before their eyes, someone that was suppose to be dead, alive.

"Harry!" Draco breathed in amazement.

"Hi love." Harry whispered with tears falling from his eyes and a sad smile on his lips.

"Oh Harry!" He breathed as he reached up to run his hand over his cheek. He took in the once vibrant green gaze as he did so, a gaze that was pain filled and cloudy, a gaze that seemed far away.

"I..." Harry tried to say something.

"NO Love, don't talk." Draco hushed him lovingly.

Harry's gaze hardened and a determined look came over his face. His gaze slid to Draco's right and with a slight nod to whoever it was he was looking at he gave a small sigh, "Draco.... Albus has to...tell you..." Harry sighed again and closed his eyes briefly a flash of pain crossed his face. "Hurry Albus."

Draco shot an angry look at the Headmaster and snapped, "what!?"

"Draco.... we...Harry needs you to do something for him." Dumbledore said hesitantly and it was obvious he disagreed with Harry's wishes.

"What is it old man?" Draco growled, this nonsense was taking time away from Harry.

"Albus..." Harry said with just a touch of warning in his tone.

"I do not agree Harry. He can not do this, it will kill him."

"I am dead either way Albus you know that, now, what are you two arguing about?" Draco said in a surprisingly calm tone of voice.

"Draco...please." Harry pleaded softly.

Draco turned his attention to his soul mate. "I'm sorry Love. I will listen." He turned and glared at Dumbledore.

"Draco," The Headmaster began with a sigh and a sorry look, "Harry needs you to take his magic."

---------XXXXX----------XXXXX-----------

Hope that you like this chapter.

ENJOY!

LMG


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

Thanks to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA's.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

ENJOY!

**Chapter Three**

"What?!" Draco exclaimed then turned his astonished eyes to Harry's face. He had that green gaze locked on Draco and he could not look away. Dimly he heard the Headmaster continue with his explanation all the while Harry's gaze dimmed and the seconds between each breath got further and further apart.

"Draco, do you remember a conversation you and Harry had a few weeks ago, about whether you or he could kill?" Albus asked.

Draco vaguely recalled a conversation between the two of them. Harry had been concerned that he would not be able to kill Voldemort when the time came for him to do so.

Harry whispered haltingly, "I tried, I couldn't."

Now Draco understood. They needed him to do what Harry could not, kill. Something Draco Malfoy had no qualms about. He stared at Harry. The one he loved staring back at him.

"What happens to him?" He questioned without taking his eyes off of Harry.

"His magic is the only thing keeping him alive right now." Came the sad reply from Madam Pomfrey.

"So, you want me to kill my soulmate?" Draco exclaimed in a disbelieving tone sending the Headmaster a look that clearly said he was insane.

"I'm dead already My Love ... please ..." Harry whispered between gasps for breath.

"I-I can't Love ... please, please ... don't ask me to do this." Draco sobbed as he fell to his knees beside Harry once again.

"Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster snapped, "we must do it before it is too late."

"You bastard!" Draco yelled at the man standing behind him.

Hermione fell to her knees beside Draco and gathered him in her arms. "Draco, its Harry's magic that has to defeat the Dark Lord. If he dies before he transfers it to you then Voldemort will win. He is asking you to do this because he can't do this for himself."

"You all knew this. How long have you known about this? Long enough to research a way to do it." Draco accused them all glaring at everyone, including Harry.

Harry coughed and blood started to flow from his mouth. "Draco ... please ..."

Draco thought back to that conversation they'd had almost a moth ago. He had told him how much of a fool that Harry was. He would die for them but he would not kill for them. It made no sense to him. Draco's body began to shake and tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the fear that Harry had revealed to him that night. He feared that the power he wielded would make him kill, something the kind hearted Gryffindor didn't want to do. He had jokingly said he would do the killing. Harry could just stand there beside him.

He jerked away from Hermione's arms never once taking his eyes from the pale form of his lover. His shoulders slumped as he turned from him and walked to the window to stare out at the empty gardens. "Tell me." He said in the silence.

He listened intently to what they had come up with. Harry would have to voluntarily give his powers to Draco and Draco would have to accept them or they would both die. The second the transfer was done, Harry would die. This is what had saved Harry from Voldemort's first attack all those years ago. Not only would he have the Gryffindor's power but also the Slytherin power Harry had received from the Dark Lord. Add that to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff power Draco already possessed and he, Draco Malfoy, would be the most powerful being on the earth.

But the Gryffindor and Slytherin power were not his to use so it would take all of his own magic to keep himself alive long enough to finish the job Harry had started this night.

Hermione's voice faded as she finished filling Draco in about what they needed him to do.

"Leave." He ground out and only turned to face Harry once he was sure they were the only two left in the infirmary room. He walked to the bed and bent to kiss Harry gently on the lips.

"Love?" He whispered and waited until Harry opened his eyes. His breath caught as he watched him struggle to stay alive a little bit longer. "Don't speak, just listen ... I am sorry I have to break my vow to you. Shh ...," he whispered as Harry tried to deny it, "I love you so much. I hate to see you in pain."

Draco struggled with his own tears as he thought of the words that would end their bond. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Harry's, their tears mingling upon Harry's face. He settled his lips on Harry's for a last, bittersweet, kiss. Sobbing, he dragged his lips from his soulmates and whispered, "I love you."

He watched as Harry's eyes dimmed again and with one last whispered, "I love you," he stepped back and drawing his wand, pointed it at Harry. He could no longer see as he was blinded by his tears. His voice broke and it took him two tries before he was able to speak clearly.

_The bond once shared_

_is now broken_

_The vow given_

_now returned_

_From one there is again two_

Draco and Harry shrieked as the spell hit them and the bond that they shared was broken.

Draco fell to his knees as the pain of what he had just done hit him. He heard sounds around him and watched, detachedly, as the others rushed into the room. Albus helped him to stand and Pansy held his arm steady as his wand was replaced in his hand and was once agin pointed at the still shrieking boy on the bed. Draco heard the Headmaster speaking and he knew he was to repeat the words of the spell to take Harry's power from him. It was the same spell that his mother had used to transfer her power to Harry all those many years ago.

As the last word died so did Harry's screaming. The screams that were heard next came from the boy withering on the floor as the awesome power of the four houses combined in his body. Thankfully, it was mere seconds after the transfer began that the screaming stopped as Draco fell into unconsciousness.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

Well, here it is. I do so hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Merry Christmas to ALL and have a Happy New Year!

ENJOY!

LMG


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

That had been eight months ago and now the Dark Lord was dead and Draco Malfoy could join his love. He requested an audience with his father and Dumbledore had him transferred from Azkaban to Hogwarts. As his father walked into the room, Draco felt such hate overcome him. This man had killed Harry.

He had listened without uttering a word when Dumbledore had explained that Lucius was also a spy for the Light and Harry had planned all of this. Lucius was here to apologize to Draco for killing Harry but he was having none of it. With a wave of his hand his father was rendered mute and Draco spoke the last words to his father that anyone ever would.

His gaze hardened to silver spikes as he stared at the man who he had once called father. "You should have told him no." He said coldly before he looked away from him but not before waving his hand and making his father deaf as well as mute.

He missed the sad look on his fathers face and the slump of his shoulders as the Headmaster led the now broken man out of the room.

"You were cruel, Love." Came the soft voice of the boy standing at the end of the bed.

Draco showed no surprise at what he was seeing and hearing. He had been seeing and hearing Harry's ghost for days now. He watched as the boy walked closer to the end of the bed ans he closed his eyes at the brilliance of that green gaze. Harry looked as he had always done, so alive. Draco looked away as the pain shot in his heart. Why was he still alive? He should be dead by now.

"Love?" Harry's ghost whispered.

Draco refused to look at him. "No, I was not. He killed you. I should have killed him when I had the chance, spy or not." Draco spat out.

"He had too, Love." Harry's ghost said softly.

"No, he did not. I won't reverse it." Draco said bitterly. "Now drop it."

Harry's sighed but made to reach out to touch his arm but Draco flinched. For some reason he did not want him to touch him. This...thing...was not his Harry and only his Harry was allowed to touch him.

"I miss you." Draco whispered tearfully. "God, how I miss you, Love." Harry's form wavered as his new tears blurred his vision.

"I told you I would never leave you remember?" Harry's ghost whispered brokenly from the end of Draco's bed. "And I won't."

"Go please." Draco whimpered and closed his eyes so as not to see him.

"I won't break my vow, Draco." Harry whispered.

Fury shot through Draco's body at that and his eyes snapped open. He glared at Harry standing there so calmly, looking so close but so, so far away. "But I will right Harry?" He growled, "it's okay for Draco Malfoy to break his vow but not the Great Harry Potter. God, you are such a hypocrite. You planned this, you bastard. You're dead!" He screamed out, "leave me be!"

Draco was shaking and he hurt so much that he felt that pain was driving him insane. He curled into a fetal position and he cried out his grief not hearing the lone figure leave the room in tears.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

He cried for hours until there was no strength left in him to cry another tear. As he lay staring up at the white ceiling he could not understand why he was still alive. By all intents and purposes he should be dead. He didn't die when Harry did because he had broken their bond. He didn't die when he had killed Voldemort and he was still alive when he should have died days ago. But why?

"I want to die." Draco whispered to himself. He wanted to end this half-life he had been existing in since Harry was gone. He struggled up out of the bed and finding his clothes, began to dress. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he did not see the two figure standing tin the doorway. One, old beyond his years, was being held in the arms of his mentor as he watched the man he loved prepared to take his own life.

Because of him. Harry turned anguished eyes to his oldest friend and whispered brokenly, "he can't. He doesn't know everything. Please, stop him. Oh Albus, please he can't."

Albus turned the man from the doorway and passed him into the waiting arms of one of his friends. It was up to him to explain to Draco the extent of Harry's plan. He only hoped he would understand, for both of their sakes.

"Draco," he said calmly as he walked into the room startling the young man. Albus sighed as he saw the desperation in the boys eyes. He remembered that look, Harry had that same look when he had come to him nine months ago with this outrageous plan.

"Why am I still here, Albus?" Draco's voice was hard, inexorable and tinged with so much bitterness that the older man could not stop his flinch.

"Because your task is not yet done, Draco." Albus said warily.

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded. "I have done everything that you said I had to do. I just want to join Harry now."

"I know Draco but you can't until you know everything."

"What are you blathering on about?"

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy." The Headmaster snapped. Draco sat down immediately not able to resist that tone of command in the otherwise genial old man.

"Now, you will listen," Albus stressed on the word listen, "you were not told everything that night."

"No surprise there." Draco interrupted waspishly.

The Headmaster continued as if he had not just been so rudely interrupted. "The transfer was not suppose to have been for as long as it was. We did not anticipate the trouble we had in locating Voldemort. You were only mean to carry Harry's Power for a few weeks, not months. I apologize for that. Because of that your powers were so intertwined with Harry's that we are unable to separate them."

"That's nice, Albus. But what had that to do with anything? I just want to see Harry again." Draco grumbled.

"I am getting to that Draco. Have patience." Albus decided to ignore that angry pout on the boys face. Draco sighed and then nodded. "Harry knew he couldn't kill. He fought with himself for a long time. Told himself that if anyone deserved to die it was Voldemort."

"I know all this, Albus," Draco said softly as the tears started to fall once again. "He hated himself for it you know. He thought he was weak but he never understood why I thought that made him strong. To have such conviction, to know what to do, I told him I would do it for him."

"I know Draco, but you couldn't could you? You were powerful but nowhere near as powerful as Harry. It was not until your mother died that we found out you were descended from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry came to me, a week later, with this plan."

"I remember that. He spent all week in the library with Hermione but would never tell me what they were researching." Draco voice was soft as he was lost in his memories.

"They were researching a way for Harry to give you his powers. With the powers of all four founders in you, Draco, you would be unbeatable. We just didn't account for the bond."

"I know all this, Hermione told me already." Draco snapped.

"You told him you would do the killing, remember Draco?"

"Yes." Draco got up and started to pace angrily raking his hand through his hair.

Albus sighed before saying softly, "he wasn't meant to die, Draco."

"What?"

"The curse was only suppose to make it 'appear' that he was dying. We don't know what went wrong."

"Harry researched the spell his mother used to save him. He then had my father hex him so that he was injured but something went wrong and he died. Then I had to break the bond I vowed on my soul I would uphold. Then I stole his powers from him right before he died." Draco ground out a purr of soft menace entered his voice, "have I left anything out?"

"Only one." Came the soft voice from behind him.

Draco spun around to see Harry standing there. "Harry?"

"It's me Draco." Harry said softly as he cried.

Draco stepped as close to harry as he could get without actually touching him. He searched the face of the man he loved but had just found out had used him so horribly.

"I am sorry, Love." Harry whispered.

Draco slowly reached up and touched the cheek of the very alive Harry Potter standing before him. He let his finger slowly trace down Harry's cheek and he watched as the other boys eyes darkened with desire. His gaze sharpened as he jerked his fist back and swung it as hard as he could hitting Harry in the jaw. He smiled gleefully as the sharp crack that signified breaking bones was loud in the room.

Harry lay on the floor making no attempt to stop Draco if he was going to hit him again. He just watched sadly as the man he loved stared at him hatefully as he crouched down to his knees to look him in the eye. "You used me!" Draco hissed derisively, "you coward!"

Draco stood and walked to the door which he jerked open but stopped before he walked out. "You could have asked. But not the great Harry Potter. Oh, no," Draco said in a tone that carried no emotion, "I would have done it, you know. For the man I thought loved me. If you had asked me."

Draco turned to stare coldly at the man on the floor. Seconds passed as he continued to take in the sad eyes, the tears tracks on the pale cheeks, the blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth down his chin, and the obviously broken jaw. Finally he straightened up to his full height and his gaze seem to grow even harder.

"Never speak to me again," he sneered.

Draco turned and walked form the room ignoring the harsh sobs of grief from the broken man he had left on the floor.

----------XXXXX----------XXXXX----------

ENJOY!

LMG


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Weeks had passed since Draco had left Harry sobbing on the floor of the infirmary. He refused to listen to his friends and had even stopped speaking to them after the third time they had tried to talk to him about Harry. He had taken to eating early or late and walking away whenever anyone got to close to him. He had heard that Harry had stayed in the infirmary overnight but had not seen him for at least two weeks now.

It was fine for him, he was still so angry. He had used him. To him that showed him that Harry had never really loved him. That he had only been with him so that Draco could kill for him.

He had hexed Hermione two days ago when she had managed to corner him outside of the library. Damn Gryffindor! Why couldn't they leave him alone? He still laid awake at night thinking about Harry and he could not get himself to stop. He hated him now. He had given up everything for him and he had taken everything from him. And what had he gotten in return? Nothing. He had believed in Harry, believed in their love, and now he had nothing to show for that belief except a power that was slowly killing him.

Once again he found himself spending all his time on the same Tower he had spent the last eight months. He had not went back to class after he had been cleared by Madam Pomfrey. He spent his days on the pitch flying, his afternoons laying on his bed, and his nights staring at the stars. He didn't need his wand to do magic anymore and he found that he was more in tune with magical things than he had been before.

At least once a day he was overcome with dizziness and when he had went to Dumbledore to ask him why he had told him he did not know but maybe the answer would be in the research that the others had done. He had gotten the papers a few days later but had not looked at them. He really didn't care.

It seemed he cared about nothing now. He had lost more weight and his hair and clothes were no longer in his usual immaculate condition. He just didn't care about things like that anymore. He stared at his right hand where the bond ring that Harry had given him still circled his finger. He had tried to take it off but the thing would not budge. The silver band gleamed in the light of the stars and he Draco could feel the pulse of magic that surrounded it.

He remembered the night Harry had given it to him. Harry had used Pansy's Head Girl room and transfigured it to look like a Forrest, complete with a waterfall and a campsite. He had place a blanket on the ground and a picnic basket was sitting beside a chilled bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. After a delicious meal he had seemed so nervous and Draco had teased him immensely.

**FLASHBACK**

"Geesh, Potter, what is wrong with you? Pansy isn't hiding behind one of those trees is she?" He had teased him. He grinned impishly at the blush on his lovers face.

"I…umm…" Harry had stammered as his face got redder and redder. He had refused to raise his head to meet Draco's eyes and he was fiddling with the threads on the sleeve of his sweater, a clear indication in Harry-speak that something was up.

Draco could remember being overcome with a very bad feeling. Harry had been acting weird all week. Even Ron and Hermione had been watching him warily, well more closely than they had before he had fallen for their best friend. "Harry…" Draco whispered fearfully.

Harry had looked at Draco in terror. He stood and started to pace the room, missing the worried looks that Draco was shooting at him. With each second that passed the fear in Draco's heart grew and he was startled when he began to talk softly. His first words sent fear into his heart and his breath caught in his chest.

"All my life this is exactly what I have wanted. You…you are everything to me and I am so afraid I am going to lose you."

"Harry. I'm not going anywhere." Draco said softly, relieved that this was what the other boy was worried about and that Harry wasn't breaking up with him.

Harry had whirled around and glared at him. "You can't say that. You don't know what is going to happen in the next hour let alone the next year."

"I know that, Love. I will never leave you willingly." Draco said as he stood and walked up to Harry. When he refused to meet his eyes Draco had gently lifted his chin until they were looking deeply into each others eyes.

"I. Love. You." He said gently but forcefully. "Never doubt that, Harry."

Harry had shuddered and tears had fallen from his eyes as he gathered Draco tightly to him. "I love you too, Draco." He whispered in his ear before taking his lips as his own. As they kissed Draco had been amazed at the difference he felt from Harry. It was as if he had been holding back before now. This was no shy teenager kissing him, this was a man totally committed to what he was doing. Teenage kissing Harry was wonderful. Man kissing Harry was absolutely mindblowing.

Harry had pulled away as both of them tried to steady their breathing. He had fumbled in his pocket for something and pulling it out he took Draco's hand in his and slipped a ring onto his finger. Draco had stared at it in shock. It was a beautiful silver ring that he had placed on his finger.

"Love me, Fire." Harry had whispered as he had gently clasped Draco's hand to his cheek.

"Always, Ice." Draco had whispered back lovingly. Both of them had felt the power swell in the room but they had thought nothing of it as they had already fallen back into each other.

**END FLASHBACK**

They had found out days later when Draco had presented Harry with an exact replica of his own ring that they had truly bonded that night. Months had passed in complete bliss as their bond had grown stronger. Then, his mother had died, and weeks later Harry was spending all of his time in the Library and not speaking to him.

Draco sighed as the memory of their bonding faded and the tears he had kept at bay for so long spilled unto his cheeks.

"Stupid Potter." He muttered as he wiped the tears from his face and then had to keep wiping. He couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling. He missed him so much but he was still so furious at being manipulated that he would not give into the pull to go to him.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are a fool." Came the sharp voice of Ron Weasley.

Draco turned to stare coldly at him but said nothing. Ron gasped at the tears running down his cheeks but grew even more angry at his refusal to speak and since Draco hadn't hexed him yet took that as a sign to continue.

"Do you know what you have done to him? I know you are hurting Draco, everyone can see that. And I was there these last months so I know what you went through then as well. You are killing him Draco, just as sure as your father did." Ron's voice was weary but laced with iron and loads of contempt and understanding.

He had had every intention of hexing Ron until he really listened to the pain in the other man's voice. Pain for his best friend, Draco's only love, and amazingly for _him_.

"What do you mean?" He croaked out, a worry he didn't want to identify starting to grow in his chest.

"He stayed with you. _Everyday_ he was here with you under his invisibility cloak. He stayed under it because when he tried to come to you, you freaked out, lost control of the Powers, and brought down part of the infirmary." Ron said with a slight smile at that. Draco frowned as he didn't remember that.

"He fought everyday to stay here Draco. Hogwarts didn't want him here anymore. You were so weak but he was weaker. He was dying again right along with you."

"Why do you say again?"

"Because he did die that day. He was dead for minutes and then, suddenly, he was breathing again."

Draco said nothing, he just turned from Ron and stared at the stars unconsciously playing with his ring as thoughts flew through his head.

"Read the notes, Draco." Ron said understanding apparent in his voice as he turned to leave. He was stopped by Draco's now cold voice.

"Where is he?"

"He's gone." Ron snapped, all the understanding from before gone now. He left the terrible silence behind him, wondering what Draco was going to do now.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I have finally broken down and joined the ranks of the Veela writers and have started another story. I will not post it until I have a few more chapters written but I actually kinda like it. I have gotten permission from Frizzy or anything like that...should I ask? I don't know. Well, I guess as long as I don't steal her ideas it shouldn't be that big a deal right?

Here's the summary and a small overview; ya'll let me know what you think! I really, REALLY, didn't want to write a Veela story but this would not leave me alone.

**Summary:**

Draco Malfoy had known what was going to happen to him on his 18th birthday since he was 5 years old. But damn, even he hadn't expected this.

**Overview:**

Draco is a Veela (obviously). Harry will be his mate. Draco does not know who his mate is, just that it is a boy. When he finds out, there will be hell for the fates to pay. Is it the madness overtaking him or is it really and truly love?

Harry is indifferent. He knows what is going on but he just can't, or won't, care. He is too involved in training to stay alive. He is not clueless and he is going to be brilliant (just because I think a brilliant Harry is a sexy Harry) but it WILL NOT be in DADA, I was thinking more along the lines of Astronomy. He will be good in DADA because he really has no choice not too, BUT, it will not be his passion. He will just be an average wizard learning everything he can to survive. When he is finally forced to acknowledge events, what will his reactions be?

What happens when the Slytherins find out? The Gryffindors?

Also, I don't have a title yet, so if any of you have any suggestions based on what I have told you, please let me know. If someone suggests one that fits I will gladly use it and give them full credit.

So, what do you think? Do I have a shot at a decent story or should I stop right now?

Let me know!

Till next time...

ENJOY!

LMG


	6. Chapter Six

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin and GoldenSunnyGrl for being such great BETA'S.

Also, I would like to introduce Malombra, she will be BETA'ing the earlier chapters. She's great and fast. Two qualities I greatly admire.

ENJOY!

****

CHAPTER SIX

He ran through the halls, crashing into people and walls but not stopping until he stumbled in the Headmasters Office. He couldn't breath and his heart was pounding so hard that it hurt. He ignored the white spots flashing in his eyes as his frantic gaze fell on the Headmaster. Dumbledore was looking worriedly at him but said nothing as he calmly waited for the young man to get a hold of himself.

"May I ask as to why you have come barging in here like this, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked after Draco had gathered himself and was standing upright again.

"What have you not told me?" He snarled.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Weasley said," he ground out, "he said… he's gone."

The Headmaster studies the distraught boy in front of him before saying calmly, "he is."

"But-but he can't be!" Draco exclaimed, "what about Quidditch? And NEWTS?" 'And me?' his heart asked.

"Mr. Potter no longer can take those tests or play that game, Mr. Malfoy."

"And why not?"

"Did you not read the notes?"

"No…I-I burned them." Draco admitted with a red face.

"You did?"

"I did."

"Why was that Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because I…" Draco sighed as he slumped into the chair, "I was angry. I didn't want to know why he did it."

"I see." Dumbledore said and then turned his attention back to the paperwork on his desk.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Draco snapped when he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"No, I am not." Dumbledore's voice was blunt but Draco could hear the sadness in it as well.

"Why?" He cried out his voice rising at each syllable.

"From your own words, Mr. Malfoy, 'I didn't want to know why he did it'. Tell me, if you didn't want to know why are you here demanding answers?"

"I…I…" was all Draco could manage.

"Why, Albus? Why did he do it?" Draco whispered achingly his sadness and fear plain on his face.

"Because he had too, Draco. You knew him better than anyone. You should know why." Dumbledore set his pen down and stared understandingly down at the hurting man before him. He knew that they were all being harsh with Draco, but, he needed to see that Harry had done what he could and now, there was nothing left for him here. Because, the one sitting here had made it that way. Oh, he had a right to be angry, furious even, the Headmaster knew, but he had given up without even a fight and he just couldn't condone that action. He loved both of them like they were his sons and seeing them hurting, hurt him, but Draco was the only one that could fix the void between them.

"I thought I knew him." Draco's voice was low and filled with pain. He had done so much for Harry and it seemed, to him at least, that he had gotten only pain in return.

"Do you think he is a coward?"

"No."

"Do you think he was weak?"

"No."

"Do you think he would have done it a different way if he could have?"

Seconds passed before Draco whispered, "yes."

"Then you know he did what he had to do. We thought we would have had enough time to tell you, but, it all happened so quickly. Your Father had to do it right then. If we had known what it was going to do to you we would have waited. I am sorry for that."

"My Father…father killed Harry."

"Yes, he did."

"Then how is he still alive?"

"I am going to make a suggestion, one I hope you will head," he waited until Draco nodded his head, "go talk to your friends, all of them."

"I can't!" Draco cried out.

"You must. I will tell you nothing more." With that Dumbledore turned his attention back to his desk and ignored the stunned look from the young man sitting across from him.

He smiled to himself as the man snarled and stomped from his office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco went to the owlery, the notes he had written clasped in his shaking hands. He had not been to the olwery since the day before Harry had died. As he stepped across the thresh hold the memories of that night overcame him. He fell to his knees as he relived the passion the two had shred here in this small room.

He closed his eyes as the images of Harry's sweaty body withering underneath him was all that he could see. He could almost hear the sounds that Harry made as Draco pounded steadily into him. He remembered gathering the gasping boy in his arms as they came together. Harry had wanted to tell him something that night but Draco had kissed him and said it could wait until morning, how wrong he had been.

He threw off the memories with a deep shudder and let the fear and anger rise in him once again. Every time he thought of being with Harry he felt the anger in him lessen. He did not want that. He needed his anger, it was the only thing keeping from running, blithering like an idiot, to find Harry. As the anger rose he felt the calm that he needed overcome him.

He gave the letters to the school owls with directions of what letter to give to who. As he was turning to leave the owlery he heard a soft questioning hoot from his left that drew his attention to a dark corner of the room. Fluttering into the light was a familiar snowy owl, Harry's familiar, Hedwig. Owl and boy stared at each other for minutes before Draco could take the accusatory glance anymore and ran from the room. Even the bloody owl was against him.

He had given Harry everything. His love, his life, everything and Harry had used him. Or so Draco had thought. He was finding out things that made him start thinking about everything. Draco knew that he was quick to anger but usually he was in the right. After what he had heard in the last hour he was not sure about anything anymore.

His thoughts were flying from one to another and he was not able to sort them into any semblance of one clear and concise thought. There was so much he did not know and there was so much he didn't want to know. Everything that he did know added up too…well, nothing. The one thing he did know for sure was that Harry was no longer at Hogwarts. That thought alone was enough to send him into the madness he could feel hovering at the back of his mind. The madness that the combined powers were creating in him.

He ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower but as he got half way up another bout of dizziness overcame him and before he could do anything about it, he lost his balance and started to fall backwards. Luckily for him, the blackness overcame him before he hit the first step on his way down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Draco…" came softly from beside him. He tried to turn his head but couldn't as the blackness overcame him once more he thought he heard a pain filled voice beside him whisper, "I'm sorry."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

He woke with a groan, damn, but everything hurt. He slowly turned his head and saw his cousin, Millicent, sitting there watching him sleep.

"Wha-?" He managed to get past his dry, chapped, lips.

"You feinted." She said baldly, "you hit your head after falling down twenty-three steps. Your back is broken, both your legs, right arm, pelvis, jaw, and little finger. You have a massive shiner, both eyes, and are missing a tooth. How are you feeling?"

Draco stared at her for a few seconds before grunting.

"Well enough, I guess." She stood and held a vial to his lips. By the smell of it he knew it to be skele-grow. He also knew it tasted like three day old socks would. He moved his head back but with a low snarl she gripped the back of his head and forced him to stop. He stared at her with wide eyes before his astonished glare turned to anger.

"Stop being a git. Drink it." She ordered with a huge grin.

He shook his head and then yelped as she tightened her grip on his hair. "Now," she commanded.

With another glare he opened his mouth and let her pour the vile potion down his throat. He could taste another distinct potion in the skele-grow but before he could do anything about it the dreamless sleep potion that had been mixed in with the skele-grow took affect. With a snarl of rage he felt sleep overcome him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They kept him drugged and in bed for a week. Each day they let him be awake for a few hours longer than the previous day. Though he refused to speak to any of them, he was grateful. He needed this chance to regain his strength if he was ever going to be able to face Harry and apologize.

OH, YES! Draco Malfoy was going to apologize to Harry Potter and Harry Potter was going to accept said apology if it took the rest of Draco Malfoy's life.

He _would_ get his soul mate back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you liked this chapter.

THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY VEELA FIC WILL BE POSTED WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'I UNDERSTAND'.

THE STORY NAME HAS BEEN DECIDED AND IT WILL BE: 'I CAN'T FIGHT THE STARS'.

CHEERS TO ALL OF YOU THAT VOTED FOR THAT NAME. PLEASE, LOOK FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.

ENJOY!

LMG


	7. Chapter Seven

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

Finally, after a week, they started to wean him off the dreamless sleep potion and the pain potion they had him on. It was a rough night the first time he didn't take it to go to sleep. He dreamed about those eight months. He saw Harry's face, so pale and haggard, he remembered the rage that built in him at seeing his face.

He remembered the tears flowing down those pale cheeks and the sadness in those loving green eyes as Draco screamed painful and horrible things at him. He remembered watching as Harry turned, shoulders slumped in defeat and walked away from him. And he remembered destroying half the infirmary in his own grief.

He woke that morning with tears on his cheeks. He asked to see Ron when Millicent brought in his breakfast. After a slight hesitation she agreed to see if he would come.

Ron walked in just as he was finishing his lunch. With a nervous gesture the blonde folded and unfolded his napkin as the silence stretched.

"Where is he?" He finally asked as he raised pain filled eyes to see Ron flinch. Draco knew then that he wasn't going to tell him and really, did he blame him?

Ron sighed and sat in the chair next to Draco's bed, "Dumbledore said you burned the notes Hermione gave you." He said instead of answering.

"Yes." Draco admitted softly.

"Why?" Ron ground out harshly.

"I felt betrayed." Draco whispered truthfully.

Ron's sharp glance told Draco that though he believed him it wasn't enough.

Draco whispered into the tense silence, "I never truly believed that Harry loved me. How could he? I have been nothing but a right bastard to him. Even after we got together." Draco stopped at Ron's snort and gave him a little smile. "I loved him more than anything. I felt…used."

Ron nodded. "I would have too. But you never let us explain." He pointed out.

Draco smiled weakly. "Explanations were nothing to me. AT THE TIME. Harry was dead. Why should I have wanted to listen to anything anybody said. All I wanted to do was die myself. But I felt it my duty to carry out his last wish. I killed in the name of his love and look what it got me. Nothing."

He could feel the tears coursing down his cheeks but he didn't care. "When I found out he was still alive my heart sang. When I touched him it was as if time stopped. Then came the anger, no the fury, at him for what he had done. Have you ever felt betrayed, Ron?"

The red head could only shake his head no.

"It's as if your heart has been ripped from your chest." He said softly, openly crying now for the first time in his life in front of someone other than Harry. "There's a gaping wound left. I can't see it, but, I can feel it."

"We just didn't have the time to tell you, Draco. After, you wouldn't listen. He tried to tell you. He tried, Draco." Ron insisted.

"I know." Draco whispered uncomfortably. "I remember now."

Silence lasted long moments before Draco once again asked his original question, "where is he?"

Ron watched him intently before once again asking a question instead of answering, "why do you want to know?"

Draco bowed his head in shame. He deserved this. "To know that he is safe. To tell him I'm sorry. To…to hold him again." He raised pleading eyes to Ron's shuttered gaze. "To let him know that breaking our bond was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"Breaking the bond saved his life, Draco."

"What?"

"If you hadn't of broken the bond then he wouldn't have had enough magic of his own left to keep him alive." Ron admitted with his mouth set in a tight line as if he hadn't wanted to admit that small bit of information.

"But I thought I took all of his magic?" Draco asked in shock.

Ron sighed, "you did. Or, you tried too. His magic gave up everything but kept just enough to keep him alive."

Draco looked at him in horror, "he's a squib?"

Ron's eyes flashed in anger and he slowly got up to leave. With one last contemptuous look at the Slytherin he turned and left without saying another word.

That's not what he had meant he wanted to scream but couldn't get it out. Because he knew he had. Harry had sacrificed everything that he thought he was so that Voldemort could be stopped.

If he hadn't of been broken before, Draco was now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ENJOY!

LMG


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

ENJOY!

****

CHAPTER EIGHT

Dumbledore had said that their powers were to intertwined now and could not be separated. But what if Draco gave them up? What if he voluntarily gave them to Harry? Would that work? Draco decided he didn't care that Harry was a squib, he had just felt so shocked that he was.

Determined to do this now, Draco struggled to get out of the bed. "Milli!" He called out.

"Take me to Dumbledore." He demanded when she came running into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore looked sadly at Draco as his hurried questions tapered off. "Draco, I am sorry but it wouldn't work. He just does not have enough magic to perform the spell."

"When will he be strong enough?"

"He never will be."

"Then I give them up voluntarily."

"You do?" Dumbledore looked surprised.

"Will he get them back if I do?"

"I don't know, either the magic's will go to their rightful carrier, or they will disperse until another heir is needed. You could end up a squib." Dumbledore cautioned Draco with a very worried look. He may not have approved of the relationship to begin with but the boy had been good for Harry.

Draco waved that off before replying, "and Harry could end up with his magic back."

"Yes."

"Then that is what I will do." Draco said firmly.

"Mr. Malfoy, you could very well loose all of your magic." The Headmaster pointed out gently.

"I don't care sir, not if it gives Harry back his magic. Then I will do it."

"May I ask why?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"It should be obvious why. May I ask something of you sir?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Once I do this…I won't be able to stay. Will you explain for me?"

"Of course. Where will you go?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I've always wanted to learn to ski."

"And what should I tell Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing. He'll understand when he gets his magic back."

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps-"

"No!" Draco snapped. "He's not to know!"

"Why? So he can feel just as bad as you?" He was asked shrewdly.

Draco flinched before whispering, "no, so that he can live."

"I can't allow-"

"Listen old man," Draco snarled as power radiated from him, "I'll do this with or without you."

"Fine."

"I want to see my father." Draco said as he stood to leave. Milli came from the corner where she had been standing since they arrived to help steady him. He could tell by her closed face that she disapproved but would never say anything in front of the Headmaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're an idiot." Milli said calmly as she helped him into bed.

"Yes, yes, we've already established that." Draco said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Your father will be here in the morning, Dray." Was all that she said before leaving.

That night Draco was plagued by dreams, not of the many people he had killed, but of Harry. His love. His betrayer. And the one thing that still meant more to him than anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was eating his breakfast when he got his first visitor.

"He wouldn't want you to do this, Draco." Pansy said from the doorway. Besides Milli, she was the only one left out of his year. The rest were dead, he had killed them.

Draco sighed and set his fork down, "no, he wouldn't."

"But you are going too." It wasn't a question but a statement of his motives.

"Yes."

"Even if it makes you a squib?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's all he has Pans." Draco said softly.

Pansy shook her head, "it's all you'll give him, Dray. He knew the consequences and was willing to live with it."

"And if I am not willing to live with it?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"God, Pansy! What is this, 20 questions?" Draco asked angrily.

She shrugged her shoulders, "if it must be, yes. Why?"

"He deserves to have his magic."

"No, Dray, he deserves to have your love. His magic is secondary." She said softly before turning and leaving.

Draco stared at the place she had been standing and wondered what that was all about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later his father was ushered into the room by a grim looking Milli. Draco was surprised at what a few weeks had done to this once proud man. Father and son were alike, both broken, sad men.

"I am going to speak first. I want you to listen well." Draco waited for his father to nod before he began again, he smiled at the shock his first words brought to his fathers face.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened. In my grief you were an easy target to take it out on." Draco waved his hand and with a muttered word the curse was lifted.

"I'm sorry, son." Lucius Malfoy said, his voice harsh from disuse.

"Me too." Draco replied. The two men stared at each other before his father broke the silence.

"Albus tells me you are going to voluntarily give the magic back." He said slowly.

Draco nodded his head yes.

"Why?"

He sighed, when were they going to stop asking him that question. "Because he needs it more than I do."

Lucius nodded before he reached down and with a firm grasp pulled his son into a tight hug. With a last squeeze he turned and walked to the door. Before he left he turned to face his son. "I am proud of you, Draco. I will support you in any way that I can, no matter the outcome."

Draco nodded gratefully to his father and then sighed once more. He was anxious to perform the transfer. But first he needed to gather his thoughts to write a short letter to Harry.

__

Dearest Harry,

I am sure you have been told what I am about to do and are asking why.

I always doubted your love for me. No matter how you tried to convince me otherwise that you did love me, there was always a part of me that doubted. Giving up your magic was the most stupidest sacrifice anyone had ever made. But it accomplished what you assurances had never done, it made me see your love and know it for real.

Know that I do this for you. Not because of anything else but that. For the longest time you were my life. I plan on giving yours back to you. You have lost much in your life, you should not lose this.

I will miss you, Harry. Live the life that you always should have.

I love you, Ice.

Your Fire,

Draco

He was crying when he finished. It didn't say everything, in fact it didn't say a lot, but it said enough. Wiping the tears away he slowly got up and gathered his things into a satchel. He had money so he would not have to ask for any from his father just yet.

With a thought he apperated to the outskirts of Hogsmead. He stared at the town for a few minutes before he turned his wand upon himself and spoke the words that would strip him of Harry's magic.

He could feel a great tearing sensation in his soul and then his vision went white. Sometime later he could see and he forced his shaking body to walk to the three Broomsticks. Twenty-five minutes later he was on the Muggle side of London waiting for a taxi to take him to the airport. He was going skiing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter.

Honestly, people, we writers here are all writing out of character. Yes, Harry did seem obsessed with Malfoy but he is with Ginny too until the very end when he told he couldn't see her anymore.

But everything that we write is AU. EVERYTHING. The only one who can write canon is JKR herself and the last time I checked I wasn't her.

So, my theory is this: this story is for me to write and for you to read. That's it. End of story. No big deal.

I DO want everyone to read my story and I DO want everyone to like it. Just like JKR does. Though I didn't make 36 million dollars in less than 24 hours, I do love to write.

****

MY STORY IS AU. KAPEESH!

Please, just ENJOY.

LMG

****

XXXXXXXXXX

SPOILERS

XXXXXXXXXX

SPOILERS

XXXXXXXXXX

I just finished Book 6 and I am sitting here in complete shock. I want to say that I believe that Dumbledore will come back but I do think he is truly dead. I felt pity for Draco and my anger at Snape is boundless.

I think Dumbledore was showing Harry all those things so that Harry would know what was needed. I also think that Dumbledore knew he was going to die. He knew and he wanted to give Harry as much information as was possible.

Harry not returning to Hogwarts and going to Godric's Hollow was a surprise. I have no thoughts about who R.A.B. is and can only think that it is an ally that Harry needs to find. After all, the note did say that he knew Voldemort's secret.

I sit here in shock and wonder what the hell am I doing? I am not sure if I am going to be writing anymore after this. I just seems...GOD! wrong somehow. I plan to spend the next few days reading my stories in the hopes that it will give me the incentive I need to continue. I love writing. I don't want to give up what I have started and I am sure many other authors are feeling the same way.

The one saving grace for me about all of this is Draco's obvious reluctance to kill Dumbledore. He was being forced to so that he could save his own life and that of his mother's. It is possible that he can be redeemed and there was something fishy about when Harry confronted Snape at the gates. He didn't WANT to curse Harry. In fact, he kept Harry from cursing him.

Dumbledore may well have been wrong about Snape, but then again maybe this was all part of the plan.

ARG! My head hurts just thinking about it so I am just going to stop. Please, take my ramblings as nothing and just remember, Harry has knowledge that Voldemort doesn't know that he has. We saw a glimpse into what made Voldemort like he is, and therein lies his defeat.

ENJOY!

LMG


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

****

AU.

ENJOY!

****

CHAPTER NINE

Draco loved the town of Aspen, Colorado so much that he had decided to stay. That had been almost two years ago. He now had a nice quiet job in a library that though was boring, helped pass the time. He had learned to ski, though not very well, and he had made a few friends. He was not altogether happy but he was content.

He was a squib. He had never been able to use magic since that night but he could feel it in him. He would pass it on to his children if he ever decided to have any. He somehow doubted he would.

He sat at his desk at the back of the library going over the books. He sighed as he pushed a stray lock of long blond hair behind his ear, it seemed another book fair was in order, damn he hated book fairs. It was three in the afternoon and time for him to go home. He put up his paperwork and with a brief nod to Sam, the old helper, he headed down the snow covered street to his small apartment to get ready to go out with his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two minutes after he had left, the door to the library opened and a man entered. He looked around and seeing Sam gave him a slow nod. He walked around until he found a book he wanted to get and then he made his way to the check-out counter.

"Afternoon, sir." Sam said in his gruff voice a leftover from a bout of cancer last year.

"Good afternoon." The man said softly as he handed the book to Sam.

"First time here?" Sam asked as he rang up the purchase.

"Yes, this is quite the lovely town."

"You're from England or such, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"My boss, Mr. Foy, sounds like you." Sam said. He missed the excited look that crossed the other man's face as he put the book into a bag.

"Oh, what part of England is he from?" The man politely enquired but there was a tenseness about his face.

"He don't talk about himself much but I know he's from around London." Sam said with a grin that revealed a few missing teeth.

"Is he here?"

"No, he's left for the day. Won't be back for two days. It's his weekend off." Sam said with a grin. "He's probably going to go skiing again, break his leg like last time, and be off his feet for a few weeks. Or he'll go out, get drunk, and have a hangover all week. It's usually a toss up between the two."

The man laughed with him and took the bag when it was handed over to him. "Thank you."

"No problem, Mr. Weasley, enjoy your stay here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco cursed his hair. He loved it here but the environment played havoc on his hair. He had let it grow so that it now was just touching his shoulders. He kept it pulled back in a ponytail while he was at the library but tonight he had wanted it hanging loose. For some reason he felt energized and somewhat antsy.

Turning from the mirror in disgust he stomped to his dresser and rummaged through the pile of hair bands there. He scowled when his hand choose a silver barrette. It was a beautiful barrette, the scrollwork on it was of Celtic design. Harry had given it to him.

Cursing the fates again he grabbed the barrette and stomped back to the bathroom. Of course, the barrette matched his outfit, so being the fashion conscious young gay man that he was, he snarled and cursed again and pulled his hair back and fasted the barrette. This day had gone downhill since he had left the office.

He stepped back and admired his still lithe frame. The tight black cotton pants made his legs look slim and long, not to mention his arse looked fabulous in them. The silver short sleeved button up was the same color as his eyes. The black buttons and collar blended the outfit together.

Normally he dressed just a little bit more daring than this, leather pants and mesh shirts that barely covered his stomach, but, once again, something had him picking out this outfit. He sat on his couch and pulled on his favorite black boots and had just settled back with a glass of fine wine when the knocks came.

Grinning, he yelled 'enter!' and laughed as the door was flung open and his friends, Jennifer and Lee came running in followed closely by Caleb, Drew, and Joe. Jennifer and Lee ran to the couch and threw themselves next to Draco.

"Dray! Love! Let's Party!" Jennifer and Lee reminded him of the Weasley twins. The only way he could tell them apart was if they were sober, which they rarely were.

Caleb rolled his eyes at the pair as he took a seat. "Get a grip, you two."

Draco laughed at them all before getting up to get his jacket. He was still lost in his earlier thoughts and didn't notice Joe follow him until an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back against a firm chest.

"Not going to say hi?" Was whispered into his ear.

Draco sighed, "hi, Joe," as he stepped foreword quickly, making the man behind him either let him go or fall.

A short grunt and Draco was turned around and pushed up against the wall with a body pressed up against his. "Why do you always play hard to get?"

Draco looked over the man in front of him and asked himself that very same question. Joe was a picture perfect male specimen. Dark blonde hair, blue eyes, fine chiseled features and a body to die for. And Draco was just not interested.

"I don't play, Joe. And frankly, I'm getting tired of telling you the same thing over and over. The answer is no. N. O. And it will always be no." Draco drawled as he pushed the other's hands away from him. He got his coat out of the closet and turned to see the lust filled look on Joe's face. Draco smirked and then rolled his eyes as he stepped around him.

"I'll have you, just wait and see." Joe whispered as he followed Draco back to the living room.

The walk to their favorite bar took only ten minutes and in that time Draco had to push Joe away three times. Finally, at his wits end, he turned to him and snapped, loudly, "will you leave me the fuck alone before I beat the piss out of you."

Without looking at any of his other friends he turned and walked away. The thought of having that man's hands on him made him shiver in disgust. He wasn't allowed, damn it! Draco pushed all thoughts of his past life out of his head as he walked.

"Dude, if I were you, I'd leave him alone." Caleb said before following the furious blonde. Everyone threw him disgusted looks before walking off after the other two.

The group waited in line tensely, not speaking to each other. After finding a table big enough for the group, drinks were ordered and a stilted conversation began.

Draco ignored the looks Joe was sending him and looked around the crowded bar. Maybe if he found someone for the night, Joe would leave him alone. Draco was a very popular man and he always had someone wanting to dance and play around with him. He had been with no one but Harry. He had yet to find someone who interested him enough to sleep with.

Not fifteen minutes after they sat down he was approached by someone to dance. He wasn't in the mood, anymore, but anything to get away from the tense atmosphere at the table. Ignoring the foul look Joe sent the man, Draco accepted the invitation.

He danced with the other blonde for three songs before excusing himself to go the restroom. He came out of the stall to see Joe standing at the sink glaring at him.

"For fuck's sake Joe! Drop it will you." Draco snarled as he stepped around the man.

Joe was standing there, arms across his chest, seething in anger and sexual frustration. "Dance with me?"

"No." Draco's said flatly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you, Joe. One of these days you will get that through your thick head and leave me alone." Draco said quietly as he turned to leave the restroom.

Suddenly he was thrust, face first, against the dirty wall. A voice hissed in his ear as he felt the erection pressing into his back. "Why the fuck must you play hard to get?"

As soon as Joe was done talking he started to nip at Draco's neck. Draco was being held very tightly against the wall and he was beginning to see spots. Joe had him held tight enough that the feeble attempts for him to move were ineffective. Feeling anger that he hadn't felt since the day he found out that Harry was alive rise in him, Draco managed to push the effects of not being able to breathe away as he struggled to move.

Joe jerked his head back by the hand he had tangled in his hair, exposing his throat. Draco snarled as he gasped for breath. He would not let this man win over him. He managed to get a hand between his chest and the wall and with a hard push and a stumbling step back he was able to get his arm up for better leverage.

Not caring anymore about the pain of Joe's grip on his hair, Draco ripped his head to the side at the same time he pushed with his trapped arm and brought a leg up behind the other man for a kick. Joe's grip loosened and Draco was able to move easier, he hit out with his elbow while turning and grazed Joe's chin with the end of his elbow. Not stopping at that he came around with a punch that laid the other man out on the cold bathroom floor.

Draco watched as Joe wiped the blood from his spilt lip and snarled, "if you ever touch me again I will kill you."

Joe went to get up and Draco put his foot on his chest and pushed down. "Don't get up."

Joe coughed and tried to get up again by pushing Draco's foot off of his chest. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I said stay." Draco's voice was cold and he could see Joe hesitate before trying to get up again. Using the momentum from him pushing his foot away, Draco swung around and with a solid roundhouse kick to the jaw, left the other man, bleeding on the dirty bathroom floor without a glance back.

Draco made it back to the table, turning down offers on the way, and sat down with a sigh. Caleb gave him a questioning look and Draco just shook his head. Now, he just wanted to go home.

"Would you like to dance?" Came a faintly familiar voice from behind him.

"No, I-" Draco started to say as he turned to face the speaker. His voice cracked on an unmanly squeak and his jaw dropped. With wide, frightened eyes, he took in the man standing before him. He slowly stood up.

"Ron?" Draco croaked out of his suddenly dry throat. His gaze darted frantically around. Normally where you saw one you saw the other but Draco didn't see Harry anywhere.

"Bastard." Ron said in a deceptively calm voice. the anger in his eyes belied the calmness of his tone.

Draco's gaze snapped back to Ron and he took in the furious look. He nodded in agreement. He was a bastard. He said nothing in response to that as sometimes, there is no refuting the truth.

Long seconds passed before he tried to speak, "I-."

What the hell could he say anyway? He noticed the silence from his friends and he turned back to them. He sighed as he introduced the red head to everyone. With a look of impatience Ron cut short the introductions and taking Draco's elbow steered him to the dance floor. Ron stopped as far away from the pounding music as he could get and stood there angrily eyeing the other man.

"Why did you run?" Ron asked.

"Ron...it doesn't matter anymore." Draco said tiredly. He ignored looking directly at him, he didn't want to see the accusation in his eyes, he knew it was there and that was enough.

"Doesn't it?" Ron snapped. Draco shot him a confused glance.

"No, it doesn't. If you don't mind, I'll go back to my friends." Draco's voice had gone back to the emotionless tone of his school days and without waiting for an answer went to walk around Ron.

Ron reached out and placed a restraining hand on Draco's shoulder and the blonde couldn't take it any more. Between Joe's attack in the bathroom and the tension and fear of seeing Ron, his nerves were shot. He needed a stiff drink, now. He didn't look up to meet Ron's eyes he just whispered loud enough for him to hear the pain in his voice. "Please."

Ron let his hand fall and Draco stepped around him.

"He still loves you." Ron said loud enough for Draco to hear. Draco paused and felt his heart clench but did not acknowledge that he had heard him.

"I still love him, too." He whispered when he was sure that Ron couldn't hear. He somehow made it back to his seat and sat, staring at his drink, not even hearing his friends questions.

That night the nightmares came back. And so did the tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Please, check out my new story entitled 'Fool'. I hope that you like it.

Thank you to ALL who read and I apologize for the long delay. I had a lot of trouble getting this out. I didn't realize how discouraged I had become until I would sit down to write. And couldn't.

To everyone who encouraged me to continue you do not know how great that made me feel.

Thank you,

Leah

ENJOY!

LMG


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

AU.

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER TEN**

The weekend was hell on Draco's frazzled nerves. He stayed holed up in his apartment, afraid to go out. Come Monday morning he looked like he felt, tired, scared, and alone. He had become used to it, being alone, and seeing Ron standing there in all his righteous anger had done something to Draco. He had finally been able to put his own anger and fear behind him but seeing Ron had dragged it all up from the depths he had pushed it too.

With a heavy sigh he walked to the Library, casting furtive glances around him. He didn't want to see anyone from his past. He hoped that Ron had taken the hint and left. But he knew that Ron wouldn't do that. Draco knew he was well and truly caught.

And in a sense it was freeing. He no longer had the stigma of being found hovering over his head. They knew where he was at now. It was up to Harry to come to Draco, if he wanted too. Draco's one fear was that Ron was wrong, Harry couldn't still love him. With that heart-wrenching thought he opened the door to the Library and without even acknowledging Sam's gruff call of 'morning boss' he went to his office.

Draco sat behind his desk for hours, staring at the wall. He knew, deep in his heart, that he still loved Harry. But what he didn't know was how he was going to react when, _if_, he showed up.

A light knock on his closed office door drew his attention out of his troubled thoughts. His heart fluttered and he just knew that this was it.

"Mr. Foy," Sam called through the door, "there is someone here to see you."

Draco settled his shaking hands on the top of his clean desk and after a deep breath called for Sam to enter.

The door slowly opened and Draco couldn't stop himself from holding his breath. He couldn't see who was standing behind Sam and for a second he wished for his magic so that he could hex the old man out of the way. And then the person stepped into view and Draco let his breath out in a strangled gasp.

"Are you Mr. Draco Foy?" the cold voice of the uniformed man standing there broke into his scattered thoughts. He had been so sure that it was Harry standing there.

"Yes." He finally answered the man's question, his startled gaze still not believing what he was seeing.

"Mr. Foy, can you come down to the station to answer some questions for us?" The officer's face was expressionless and his voice toneless. He flipped out his wallet and Draco saw the police badge there.

Draco stared at the man in shock. "What?" Was the only thing he could think to say.

"Come to the station with us." The other man stated. Draco had almost missed seeing him, so short was he.

Draco slowly stood, "May I ask why?"

The short man asked, with a definite sneer to his face and voice, "do you know a Joseph Dulaney?"

"I do." Draco said as his stomach began to sink to the floor. "What is this about?"

"Your answers at the station." The first officer said as he waved his hand for Draco to go out the door before him.

In a daze Draco nodded and slowly straightened his desk before turning and donning his jacket. He walked towards the door and with a slight nod to Sam left with the two plain clothes officers. As he was about to get into the car he thought he heard his name called but when he looked, he saw no one he recognized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second he got out of here he was going to kill Joe. And then he would have a real reason for being in this stupid cell. Joe had been found, unconscious, on the bathroom floor of the bar and had named Draco as his attacker the second he'd regained consciousness. With the funny looks that the two officers were sending him he knew that they didn't believe Joe's story. Joe had a good two inches and about fifty pounds of pure muscle on Draco. Though Draco wasn't exactly a lightweight he was more on the slender frame with hidden muscle.

Draco sighed for the fifth time in the last hour and leaned his head against the wall he was leaning on. At least this cell was clean, or so he hoped. The questioning, once he had figured out why he was there, had been ridiculous. He had been informed that he could counter-press charges against Joe but told the officer's that if Joe dropped his charges, Draco would not file any against him. He was sitting here waiting for the officers to get back with Joe's answer.

If the other man was smart he would drop the charges. It wasn't often that Draco had to contact his father and he would be damned if this was one of the few times that he did and it was not going to be used for this. Besides, they had found him. There really wasn't a reason to hide anymore. He hadn't been hiding per say, he had just never told anyone where he was living. As far as he knew not even his father knew where he was exactly.

A sound down the corridor brought him back to the predicament he was in. Draco didn't like being in this tiny cell, it reminded him to much of the times he had spent on the Astronomy Tower, alone, mourning the loss of a loved one that had been there the whole time if only he had opened his eyes, and heart, to see him. Harry had been there for him, even when Draco had screamed and raged at him, and what had he done? Left him. Draco had been the one to leave, not Harry. He just couldn't deal with it all. He had needed to get away. Knowing it was no excuse he had to be content with it being the only thing that he had to go on. He had been so overcome by everything that he felt as if he was ready to explode.

So, he had run. Because of Harry. For Harry. He had given up his magic and his life so that Harry could have his. And now that Ron had found him, he knew he couldn't run anymore. Draco wasn't even sure IF he wanted to run anymore. The nightmares and tears of the last weekend, added to being cooped up in this cell, had forced him to face many facts about himself. He was a coward being the first and foremost one. He was content to live here but he wasn't happy. Deep down he knew he needed Harry to make him happy. He could only hope and pray that Harry still wanted him.

Another noise pulled him from his thoughts and the second officer that had come to pick Draco up, he had not bothered to even try to remember their names, walked up to the cell. Draco eyed him before stating in a cold cultured tone, "well?"

With his distaste clear to see on his face the officer opened the cell door. "You are free to go, Mr. Foy."

Draco slowly stood and taking exaggerated care to brush non existent lint from his clothes, slowly walked from the cell. He was given back his belongings and after signing some papers, told he was free to go.

He stood outside the station on the steps for a few seconds. All the time in that cell had given him time to think. He now wasn't afraid if Harry came. He wanted him to come.

A cab stopped in front of the station to let someone off and Draco hurried to get it so that he could get back to the Library. As the man stepped out and turned to pay, Draco couldn't help but check him out. His heart leapt at the wavy dark brown hair and slim hips that he could see. Yes, he couldn't wait to see Harry.

He stopped dead in his tracks and his heart stopped beating as the man turned to face Draco.

"Hello, Draco." Harry said in a very quiet, controlled, voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here is the next to last chapter for this story. I do hope that everyone has enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it.

I want to thank each and every one of you readers that was patient with me. And those that were not too!

Please check out the co-authored story by me and Merlin. It's called 'Wishmasters' and it is now on my account. Also, the second part of 'The Place' is up and it is called 'The Room', let me know what you think about those two-will ya?

I want to thank each and every one of you readers that was patient with me. And those that were not too!

I hope that each of you that read my stories will be able to take something from it to help you. They say a great writer doesn't write for themselves but for those that read. I feel that I am one of those that do that.

Thank you again.

ENJOY!

LMG


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

AU.

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Draco could only stand there, frozen in shock, as Harry watched him. He had wanted to see Harry again, just not this soon, and not this way. Harry looked like Draco remembered. His hair was a bit longer and he looked a little more filled out, but still the same man as before. With a sharp shuddering breath, the world began again, and Draco wavered where he stood. As he stepped back to get his bearings, Harry reached out with a steadying hand.

The second contact was made both men froze. Harry could hear Draco's harsh breathing and Draco was sure he could hear the frantic beating of Harry's heart. Something in Draco reached out for Harry, only to be met with the resistance he had felt for the last two years every time he unconsciously tried to reach his magic.

As the feeling shivered through him, Draco's eyes fell closed. He tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat.

With a whimper he stepped back from Harry, forcing the other man to release him. "No." Draco whispered as he turned from Harry. He missed the sad look that crossed Harry's face when Draco turned from him.

Taking a deep breath Harry said in the same controlled voice as before, "you don't get that option this time."

With a steadying breath Draco opened his eyes to stare at Harry for a few seconds. He nodded his head as he let his face fall into his old mask. He couldn't afford to let Harry see how much this was affecting him. "Shall we?" He said as he motioned to the still waiting cab.

Harry moved out of the way so that Draco could enter first. He remained silent as Draco gave an address to the cabbie. They sat silently as the cabbie drove them to the address that Draco had given him. When the cab stopped, Harry got out and waited, again silent, as Draco paid the fee and then as he followed Draco up to his apartment.

Draco opened his door and was glad that his obsessive compulsive disorder hadn't left him last weekend and his apartment was immaculate. He waved Harry to sit on the couch and went to the small bar he had set up in a corner of his living room. He instinctively made a drink for Harry, remembering exactly how he liked his martini. Dry, ice, no olive.

After sipping the drinks in silence for a few moments, Harry finally put his drink down and looked to Draco. Draco was saddened to see the mask that Harry had on his face. He had always been able to read Harry before.

"Go ahead." Draco said as he lowered his eyes. He didn't think he wanted to see accusation in his eyes. It was hard enough that he knew he was to blame, he didn't want to see it reflected in his lovers eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

Draco looked up at him in shock. Harry wasn't suppose to say he was sorry! He was suppose to yell at him, accuse him, hate him, but not say he was sorry!

"Sorry? What have you to be sorry for, Mr. Potter?" Draco tried to kept himself aloof but the shaking in his voice made it hard.

"Mr. Potter? Not, Harry?"

"I am not sure that I have the right to call you that." Draco said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"You never lost the right, Draco." Harry whispered.

Draco closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "What do you have to be sorry for…Harry?"

"I have everything to be sorry for Draco. My stubbornness and cowardness did this to us." Draco's breath shuddered as he tried to draw it in. he could practically feel the pain in Harry's voice.

"You're not a coward." Draco said softly.

"No? Only a coward lets another kill for him. Only a coward runs from a fight he had been fighting practically his whole life. Only a coward hurts the one that he loves. Only a coward is what I am." Harry's voice was shaking by the time he was done. Tears were falling that he paid no attention to. "Only a coward lets the man he loves walk away without a fight."

Draco looked on helplessly as Harry talked. This was the same hurtful things he had been thinking the night he had fled. Except he had been the coward then.

"Then I am a coward as well." Draco whispered.

Harry looked at him in surprise, "no Draco, no!"

"I am a coward for running, Harry." Draco finally looked up into Harry's eyes.

"I hurt you." Harry protested.

"True," Draco agreed, "but I hurt you as well when I refused to listen. You were forced from the only home you had ever known because I was a fool."

Harry slid from the couch to kneel in front of Draco. "I was in a coma for 4 months after you sent the powers back to me. I was weak already and my body couldn't handle the transition. It took two months after I woke up before I could stand without falling. I have been searching for you ever since." He took Draco's hands in his and leaned down to give them a kiss. "Please Fire, don't make me loose you again."

Draco sighed and leaned his head down to Harry's. He rested his forehead against the others and said with a sad smile. "I am not the same as I was, Harry."

"Neither am I. But I am willing to learn about the new you if you will let me." Harry whispered as he nuzzled his nose against Draco's.

Draco wanted so desperately to say yes. But he was still scared, scared that Harry wouldn't want him when he found out that he was a Squib. "I don't have any magic, Harry." Draco whispered. He waited for Harry to pull away from him and was surprised when he didn't.

"I know." Harry whispered back.

Draco didn't know what to say, or do, at this point. All his revelations while he had been in that cell, were nothing compared to the actuality of Harry being here, in front of him, on his knees, begging for Draco to let him back into his life.

"Ice…" Draco breathed onto Harry's lips as he finally moved the last few inches so that they could touch.

"Oh, thank God." Harry whimpered as Draco lightly kissed his lips. He wanted to drag him from the couch and show him just how much he had missed him but didn't want to scare him away. Harry didn't care how long it took for Draco to trust him again but he was never going to leave him.

"I missed you so much." Draco breathed as Harry lightly kissed his jaw.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Love. I love you." Harry whispered much more as he bathed Draco's face in light kisses.

Draco listened as Harry whispered that he was never going to leave him again. Draco kissed him softly on the lips and hoped that one day soon, they could be back to the happiness that they had been in before this started. What had happened was in the past and as they both knew from experience, the past made them who they were today. Draco knew he had already forgiven Harry. Harry knew he was right where he was always meant to be. It just might take a while for the other to realize what was already known.

True Love was like that. They each knew it would not be easy. They had many more things to talk about and cry over. They were doing it together and that was what mattered.

As Harry knelt before Draco and promised to never leave him again and Draco accepted that with a kiss, a bond that they had long thought gone, was given its first hope that it could be whole once again.

Tears, happy and sad, could cleanse just about anything away. With whispered words of promise and those same tears, the healing of two hearts started.

**THE END.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all that read and reviwed. This is the last chapter. I do hope that each of you that read this story took from it what I meant to get across: love can survive through the greatest of obstacles, if you let it.

For all of you that asked, FFN deleted my story 'I Understand'. The reason given was not one I understood as it made no sense. I do not know if I will repost the story here. I lost almost 1300 reviews, 52 chapters, and three years of my life when they did this.

I got no warning that this was going to happen. I had no chance to fix whatever it was that they considered wrong about the story. Now, I don't know what their criteria is when they delete a story, but I am going to assume it's not a lot.

I am sorry for all of you that were waiting for the last few chapters of that story, honestly, I haven't even felt like finishing it. I had to force myself to get this chapter done and to you so it may not be as good as the previous chapters. I apologize for that.

ENJOY!

LMG


End file.
